Itonami no Wakari
by HanayakaXy
Summary: Summary: She's the girl that tried to hide her identity. Suddenly, she met him that changed her life completely. And it's him that broke her heart. And after a long 6 years they met again and he put back all the pieces of her broken heart. SasuIno
1. Ichi

**Itonami no Wakari  
**

**Summary****: She's the girl that tried to hide her identity. Suddenly, she met him that changed her life completely. And it's him that broke her heart. And after a long 6 years they met again and he put back all the pieces of her broken heart. (SasuIno) No flames and don't forget to review. **

"Beep, Beep, Beep" her alarm clock rung.

**Ino's Point of View**

I looked at the clock and it says 6:30pm

"Already?"

Dammit today is my first day in my new school.

And guess what? I am not excited.

My **oya** transferred me into exclusive school yesterday.

I got up from my bed and went towards the bathroom.

After a 20 minutes bath, I walked out in the bathroom and went down stairs to eat.

And saw some of our maids and my personal nanny Kaname-san.

Kaname's serving our family for 35 years already and she's my second mom.

My oya are always gone for business since they're running a big companies that our family owned.

I am 17 years old and I am a senior.

"**Ohayo gozaimasu**! Ino-**hime**, you should eat now since it's still early." Kaname greeted me kindly.

"Ohayo. Thanks for the food." I responded at them cheerfully.

After eating I bid my **sayonara** to her and she told me what she have to say.

"Ino-hime, here's the key of your car, your oya left early in the morning today cause they have work. And just call us if you're in trouble. **Shiawase** for your new school."

"Arigato Kaname-san, **ato**!" I exclaimed to her as I entered my brand new car.

"**Ki o tsukete**, Ino-hime." she said as she wave her hand to me as my car is moving away from home.

I am now parking my car at the school's parking lot.

I look at the buildings and I can say nothing but **sugoi**!

The school is perfectly better than my old one.

I entered the hallway and I am now looking for **kouchou**'s office.

I knocked as sign of **sonkei**.

"**Raikou**!" she ordered so loud.

I did what she said.

"**Konnichiwa, Yamanaka Ino desu**." I introduced myself as I bowed my head.

"**Douzo yoroshiku**. **Tsunade desu**." she introduced herself.

"**Douzo yoroshiku**." I replied.

"Here's your schedule." She gave me a piece of computerized paper.

"**Arigatou**, Tsunade-sama."

"**Uerukamu**."

I walked off from her office and looking for my first class.

It's GTA 2.. It's my favorite subject.

So it's block schedule today.

I have Period 1,3 and 5 today.

And tomorrow I have 2,4 and 6.

I let out the heavy sigh, this is it.

I knocked at the classroom's door.

"Come in." the teacher said kindly.

"Ohayo." I greeted him as I gave him the signing sheet.

He took it and told me that he'll give it back to me before the class ends.

"Ohayo, **watashi wa Hatake Kakashi-sensei desu**. Introduce yourself to the class." he defined himself.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamanaka Ino desu." I introduced myself nervously.

"Ino-san, you can seat beside Temari-san." He ordered.

He just said Temari? I knew her! She used to be my playmate when we were kids.

But why she's here? Isn't she supposed to be in college now? I mean she's older than me for like 3 years, don't tell me she flunked. She's still the same, never been serious in studies.

I walk towards the empty seat besides Temari.

"Yo, Ino, **ohisashiburi**!" Temari said loudly that's why everyone in the class can hear.

"Yeah, ohisashiburi, Temari-san." I smiled at her warmly.

"So you guys know each other? that's good." Sensei complimented on us.

"We used to be playmates before when we were kids." Temari said.

"Okay, enough with this conversation, I have a meeting, so you guys can do whatever you want and don't forget to do your homework for tonight on page 432-435. And Ino-san here's your signing sheet." the sensei said.

The sensei walked off.

"So, Ino, what're you doing here I thought you don't wanna go in exclusive school to hide your identity as a **keishi**?" she asked harshly, but that's the way she is.

"My oya forced me to go to this school, and I am still planning to hide my identity though and to do that, you should keep your mouth shut." I answered her, annoyed. That's the way we were since we're a kid. We talk harsh to each other but we never get offended.

"What's with that uniform and glasses, Ino? That's like too ugly for you, you look like in late 40s." Temari complimented.

Well I am wearing a 1 inch skirt above the knee. Beat me! I am not a slutty students that has 5-7 inches skirts above the knee. That is too skimpy.

"Thanks for nice compliment." I alleged sarcastically.

What's wrong with my clothes? I am just wearing this school's unform with except my skirt is an inch above the knee. And I actually wearing a contact not glasses but since I need to hide my identity and I need to disguise as a nerdy looking.

"You look like a geek, Ino." Temari insulted me.

I saw three girls coming towards me.

"Oi **busu**, nice **ishou**! what's with the baggy skirt?" the cherry head woman told me as she laughed with the other two.

What did she just say? She called me what? a busu?

I stand up in front of her.

"Pardon me, **hitai**-**san**?" I said as I grinned at her.

I saw Temari fell off the chair laughing.

"Your just new and your head is already big? What a shame, and I can tell you're just a poor woman that came here because of scholarship." she said harshly with anger in her tone.

"Oh yeah? If my head is big, your hitai is hundred times bigger. So, back off." I answered back.

Temari laugh harder.

"Remember this day, you bitch!" she warned me.

"Fine, I will remember this day and today is 11th of August, 10:23 in the morning, I won't forget that, in fact I am planning to write it on my diary." I affirmed her calmly.

They walked off.

I don't know that there's a lot of people watching us.

"gimme a five, Ino!" Temari shouted as I gave her a 'five'.

"Who is that girl anyway? What did I ever to her?" I asked Temari out of curiosity.

"That's just the way she is, she's mean to every person that she think is 'poor'. But don't worry about her. What's your next period anyway?" she asked back.

"I have an Advanced Placement Calculus next as my elective." I replied looking at my schedule.

"Just hang-out with me during break time, okay?" she said.

I smiled at her.

"Where's Kankurou and Gaara anyway? Are they going in this school?" I inquired fixing my bag.

"Only Gaara, Kankurou's in college." Temari stated.

"Oh I see."

"RIIIINNNNNGGGG!!" the bell rung so loud, it means Nutrition!

Temari and I hoofed towards cafeteria.

"Since it's my first day, it's my treat." I told her.

"Absolutely great!" she exclaimed.

After buying the food, we went into empty table.

" ANNOUNCEMENT, TO ALL THE SENIORS, DON'T GO TO YOUR NEXT CLASS, INSTEAD GO TO THE GYM TO CHEER FOR OUR BASKETBALL TEAM! I REPEAT, TO ALL THE SENIORS, DON'T GO TO YOUR NEXT CLASS, INSTEAD GO TO THE GYM TO CHEER FOR OUR BASKETBALL TEAM!" the announcer said.

The girls gone nuts for unknown reason.

"Temari? What happened?" I asked her, I am confused, obviously.

"It's because of basketball team. Almost all the girls in campus like them." she answered in bored tone.

"why?" I inquired once again.

"It's because they think the basketball players are hot and sexy, something like that." she responded in I-am-not-interested tone.

We finished our food.

"RIIIINNNNNNGGGG!" the bell rung again, signaling the nutrition was over.

We head straight to the GYM.

Banners, balloon and people are everywhere.

and I noticed, cheerleaders too. And guess what?

I saw hitai-san. Well I think she's the captain of cheer leading squad.

After 10 minutes wait, the basketball players entered the court and the women go nuts.

The two teams positioned.

And the referee whistled and throw the ball.

Well it's pretty boring specially the opponent of our school is a total loser.

They can't do anything against number 23.

Temari told me that number 23 is the captain. His last name is Uchiha according to the jersey.

The cheering never stops until the game ended.

The game ended in the score 132 to 37. Our school won obviously.

After that it's lunch, the game lasted for 2 hours.

Temari and I ate with the basketball players, cheer leaders, their strategist named Nara Shikamaru according to Temari, their coach Sarutobi Asuma if I am not mistaken, and with this girl name Karin.

Temari said that Karin is the president of Uchiha Sasuke Fans Club which 92 of girl population in this school were signed in.

And according to Temari, this Karin girl and hitai-san are the biggest rival in this campus because both of them LOVE Sasuke too much that both of them are worshipping him.

Temari and I are here because Gaara-kun invited us to join, since he is one of the player.

"So Temari, who's the girl beside you?" the blond guy with the whiskers asked Temari.

All of the looked at me.

"Oh she's my friend. She used to be my playmate when we were kids along with Gaara." Temari explained.

"..hn.." that Sasuke said as he stood up.

"where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" Karin and hitai-san asked unitely.

"Both of you are annoying, I need to get some fresh air." that Sasuke guy said.

After that, Karin and hitai-san get into arguments, blaming each other because Sasuke left.

"**Gakusei desu ka**?** Inuzuka Kiba-sama desu **and this is my dog **Akamaru desu**." the hooded guy stated proudly as his dog barked.

"**Hai, gakusei desu**. Yamanaka Ino desu, douzo yoroshiku" I replied as my phone rung.

"Excuse me." I said as I stood up and went to quiet place to answer my phone.

"**Moshi-moshi? kochira wa Yamanaka Ino desu**. " I picked up my phone.

"**Moshi-moshi**? Kaname-san? What happened? I am fine, yeah, I am at lunch right now, okay, yup, I am just gonna call you later. Bye. Arigato gozaimasu." I hunged up the phone.

I walked up slowly and I didn't notice the rock and guess what? I tripped on it.

"Ouch!"I shouted.

It hurts.. a lot.

My feet IS sprained.

"..are you fine?" a deep voice said as I turned my head to see Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes, I am fine." I tried to stand up but I just fell off.

Thank goodness, that Sasuke guy caught me.

"You're not fine. I am gonna bring you at the Clinic." he said coldly.

"**MATTE**!, do you really want your fan-whores hate my guts? They would kill me if they saw us.." I told him

"Lunch was over. All of them are now in their class. No one will see." he stated in stoic voice.

"Fine. But how would you bring me there if I can't walk nor stand?" I canvassed.

"What the heck? You can't carry me in this way. It's.. embarassing." I said vulgary.

"How do you want me to carry you?" he asked, well he's annoyed.

No choice! He carried me in bridal-style! Well, he can't carry me in piggy-back cause I am wearing skirt.

As we got in the Clinic.

This girl called Shizune-san told Sasuke to put me down in the bed.

He did what she said.

"..I am gonna go now to my class." Sasuke said as he turned his back to me.

"Sasuke, right? Arigato for all the trouble." I told him.

"Don't mention it.." was the only thing he said.

He walked off.

Shizune-san giggled.

She's putting some ice on my feet.

"Are you a new **gakusei**?" she questioned.

I nodded my head.

"You know, you're lucky, you're the first girl he brought here in the clinic." she continued.

"He just helped me. Nothing special." I responded.

"You can't go to your last period, just call your parents or guardian to pick you up since you can't drive with that sprain. But don't worry it would be fine by tomorrow." she said warmly.

I thanked her as a sign of gratitude and called Kaname-san to tell the driver to pick me up.

Afterwards not more than 15 minutes, Kaname-san with the driver picked me up and we drove home.

At home, Kaname-san just let me rest for the whole day.

**lililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili**

**Translation:**

**oya- parents**

**sayonara- goodbye**

**Shiawase- good luck**

**ato- later**

**Ki o tsukete- take care**

**sugoi- amazing**

**kouchou- principal or headmaster**

**sonkei- respect**

**raikou- enter**

**Konnichiwa, Yamanaka Ino desu- Hello, I'm Yamanaka Ino.**

**Douzo yoroshiku**. **Tsunade desu- Nice to meet you. I am Tsunade.**

**Douzo yoroshiku- Nice to meet you.**

**Uerukamu- welcome**

**watashi wa Hatake Kakashi-sensei desu- I am teacher Hatake Kakashi**

**ohisashiburi- long time no see.**

**keishi- heiress**

**busu- ugly woman**

**ishou- outfit**

**hitai**-**san- Ms. forehead**

**Gakusei desu ka- Are you a student?**

**Inuzuka Kiba-sama desu- I am the great Inuzuka Kiba.**

**Hai, gakusei desu- Yes, I am a student.**

**Moshi-moshi? kochira wa Yamanaka Ino desu- Hello? This is Yamanaka Ino.**

**Moshi-moshi- hello?**

**MATTE- wait**

**gakusei- student**

**lililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili**

**Author's note:**

**Please Review.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**This is for hellahpretty08 and genuineme11.**

**hellahpretty08 asked me if I could write a high school life story and I can't refused that. But before that I asked genuineme11 if that's cool and she said it is so yeah.. **

**Please vote for the third guy! I don't know whose the third guy in the triangle. You guys can vote any of the guys except Chouji (a lot of people think its gross), Shikamaru (he's with Temari), Naruto (he'll up with Sakura.)**

**Sorry if I made Sakura as an antagonist in this story. In the real life, I don't hate her, she's fine as long as she's not near with Sasuke.**

**And Itonami no Wakari is literally means "Understanding Life".. Something like that. **

**SasukeXInoX?**

**Please vote!**

**No flames.**


	2. Ni

**sasuino811:** **Naruto is Kishimoto's belonging.**

**Itonami no Wakari  
**

**Summary: She's the girl that tried to hide her identity. Suddenly, she met him that changed her life completely. And it's him that broke her heart. And after a long 6 years they met again and he put back all the pieces of her broken heart. (SasuIno) No flames and don't forget to review. **

**Sigh. **

It's been two weeks since I transferred to that school.

In that two weeks I already know some people.

**Ichi**, it's **Haruno Sakura**, she has the biggest **hitai** in this whole campus.

Losers like Haruno-**baka** should go to hell soon.

I know I am hiding my identity as a** keishi** but that never meant I won't fight back.

It just sick that I have Haruno-baka for two periods.

Hmph. I have her for my GTA 2 and Drama 2.

I have Drama 2 for my fourth period.

So I always have her every single day of my goddamn life except for weekends.

How lucky, huh? I just don't understand that woman, she's judging people on their social status.

Haruno-baka always has a thick make-up on. Hot pink blush on. Thick eye shadows. Extended eye lashes. Shaved eye brow. Bright lip stick. Contact lenses. Skimpy skirt.

Sue me. She looks like a **keikoku**. With those bright pink hair of her, she looks like a girly-girl** uwakionna**.

She's always with Tsuchi Kin and Tayuya, those women are bitches too.

As I know to Temari, that **haisha**(Sakura)always doing **waruasobi** to people she dislike.

She's pulling a **waruasobi** to me sometimes but I am fighting back and she's always backing off at the end because I am throwing back to her what she did to me and she'll keep threathening me.

I won't give a fuck about her.

**Ni**, **Karin**.

She's annoying as Haruno-baka. Like Haruno-baka, she thinks she owns Sasuke.

She's **atamagaokashii**, I don't know if I am the only one see this but she's always looking at Sasuke maliciously.

Sigh at her. But despite that, she's kinder than Haruno-baka cause she never judge people like what Haruno-baka's doing.

She's a good person but she's like a **saseko**.

And she's really strict about how would you call or respect Sasuke.

She said that freshmen, sophomores and juniors must call him Sasuke-**senpai** and for the senior like me it should be Sasuke-kun.

Like hell. I won't do that. Why would I call him Sasuke-kun if we're not even talking.

I only have Karin in my second period, Economics.

**San**, It's **Temari**, my best** aibou** through thick and thin.

We're hanging around every Nutrition and Lunch.

We're going to the party together, taking picture together, each other's secret keeper, shopping, sleep over and stuff.

She's always at my side.

But too bad I only have her for my first and last period. GTA 2 and Humanities/Law Related Education.

She's not actually serious in class.

But I am used to it.

**Yon**, It's **Rock Lee **and** TenTen**.

I only have them on my fourth period, Drama 2.

Haruno-baka always make fun of them and doing some **waruasobi **to them.

She's making fun of them literally because they're not rich, in fact, they're just a scholar.

Rock Lee and TenTen are **yoi** people. They're just quiet and not fighting back with that Haruno-baka.

And also, they're my friends. Cool huh?

**Go**, her name is **Hyuuga Hinata**.

She's always quiet. She stutter everytime she's talking. Temari told me, it's Neji's cousin but I never seen them talk.

She's the girl whose **hanikamiya** type.

Sometimes that Haruno-baka make fun of her because she has lack of confidence.

I have her for my GTA 2 and English 4.

Tight, huh?

**Roku**, **the Basketball Team**.

**Uzumaki Naruto**, he's **okashii** and **hade** along with Inuzuka Kiba. I never saw them serious, I only have him for my fifth period, English 4. He's a good person with a good heart.

**Inuzuka Kiba**, he's just like Naruto but he's a total pet lover. I don't have him in any classes. But we're talking. And he love talking about girls.

**Gaara**, we used to be close before but now, not really, but we're still talking but not that a lot like before. I don't have him in any classes but still we're friends.

**Hyuuga Neji**, I think he's cool but beats me, we never talked even though I have him in my Economics, he's **kokimiyoi**, yes, but he never talk anyone in that class.

**Aburame Shino**, I don't know about him. I never saw him talk to anyone. I don't have him any class. He's just **makafushigi**.

**Nara Shikamaru**, according to Temari he's one of the smartest person alive, he's the **heigakusha** of the team but he's kinda lazy, I have him for my last period but he's just always sleeping in that period.

**Akimichi Chouji**, he's kinda nikudzukinoyoi, but he's good at defense in basketball. He's a good person but he eats a lot.

And last but not the least, **Uchiha Sasuke**.

I have him for four periods. I have him for second, thrid, fourth, fifth period. Dang! that's a lot. We barely talk, we're gonna talk if we just have to, well as of now.

He's **kawaii**, maybe yes, but he's not the type I like, he's so.. perfect.

He's **yutaka**, **eigo**, maybe **rippa**, **asurechikku**, **ikasu** type.

You can't ask for more. I think that's why a lot of women like him.

But I am not one of them. Actually, one of my agenda, that's why I am hiding my identity is to have true friends.. and maybe a true lover. I hate it if they just like you because you're rich and everything.

**ilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililillililililililililililililililililililililililliililillilillilillilillililillililili**

Today is **Kayoubi**, sigh! I have 2nd, 4th and 6th period.

The bell rung. Here I am again, wearing a baggy skirt with glasses.

For my second period, I have Economics with Iruka-sensei.

The time go by so damn slow.

Iruka-sensei is the kind of teacher that is not that smart and intelligent but oh well.

I gone in Nutrition with Temari.

And it's fourth period, it's Drama 2.

Kurenai-sensei is the teacher. I have Haruno-baka in this period.

"Position, position, position.." Kurenai-sensei shouted as we went to our position.

"Yamanaka-san, you will go out as soon as Rock Lee done his part." the sensei called out loudly.

My part is when I will bump into Sasuke and my books will fall into the ground and he'll help me to pick it up and he'll offer his hand and stuff, something like that.

And guess what women are glaring at me like they wanna kill me. But too bad for them, glare can't kill. But totally, I am not the main character in this story, it's Haruno-baka, cause she begged Kurenai-sensei to be Sasuke's partner. And I am just the one who'll become Sasuke's close friend that will be there for him till the end.

Well Rock Lee's part was done.

I walk at the stage and bump at Sasuke. I fell on my butt and my books fell too.

I am now picking up my books that fell off, well his helping me, cause that's in the script. He offered my hands and I took it and stood up.

Our part were done. Hell yeah!

"Nicely done! It should be the best scene for awhile cause it doesn't have retakes. Give Uchiha-san and Yamanaka-san around of applause.." sensei told us.

They did what she said.

I am now heading on my locker to pick up my iPhone cause I am so bored. My part is done.

I heard a girly voice from the other side of the room.

"You coconut head you shouldn't be here! What's with those **donburibachi**-cut hair? And you too, girl, if I were you, just drop in this school with that coconut head because this school is not for **mazushii**." the girly voice said.

Wait! I know that voice, it's that Haruno-baka?

I went to the room where the noise is coming from.

I saw them standing. It's that bitches: Haruno-baka, Kin and Tayuya.

And their beating poor Rock Lee and TenTen.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I pushed Haruno-baka off.

They stopped beating them. And the bitches looked at me.

"Who are you to interfere?" Kin inquired me.

"I am their friend, so get LOST!" I answered back.

"wanna **sentou**?" Haruno-baka threathened.

"No." I answered plainly.

"What are you.. a chicken?" Tayuya canvassed as the three bitches laugh on loud like witches.

"I don't wanna fight cause I want a **sensou**!" I said in bitchy tone.

"Tayuya, Kin, leave this bitch to me, I can handle her." Haruno-baka said in i-can-do-it tone.

Tayuya and Kin back off.

"Bring it on!!" I challenged her.

The fight started, and guess what?

We're now messing up with each others hair.

I can feel that my hair tie is broken.

I smacked her on the face so badly that she has a broken nose.

She messed up my uniform and my necktie.

I can feel that they're all torn up.

I kicked her in her stomach and she fell off the ground.

I actually learned to do taekwando and tai'bo when I was 12 so too bad for her.

TenTen, Rock Lee, Tayuya and Kin break it off the fight.

They're stopping both of us.

And after awhile we stopped.

The result of that little war to me is a bruise in my bone cheek. That's it. My hair, is all messed up as well as my uniform as in the buttons were missing. Well my eye glasses too, it's broken.

The result of the war to her is a lot worse, she has black eye with broken nose, and I can tell that her stomach is hurting because I kicked her.

The three bitches walked out. And Lee and TenTen consulted me.

"Ino-san, are you okay?" Lee asked me politely.

"yeah, it's just that I am so torn up." I responded as I smiled.

"Ino-san, arigato, you don't have to do all that trouble for us, and besides, we are used to it.." TenTen uttered softly.

"You guys should know that you have a right to fight back. All people are created equal." I stated as I sighed.

I dialed Temari's number on my iPhone.

It's ringing.

"**Moshi-moshi**? Ino desu! Do you have extra uniform? I am in the room besides locker room, yeah! I am gonna tell you later. Okay! **Sayonara**!" I hunged up my phone.

Not too long, Temari brought her extra unform.

"Ino? What the fuck happen to you? you look like **makai**!" Temari said as she gave me the clothes.

"Haruno-baka and I got into little war." I replied simply as I stood up and changed my clothes.

After changing my clothes, God! I feel like I am a slut.

The skirt is 5 inches above the knee and I am not comfortable.

I keep pulling down the skirt.

"Ino, it looks good on you! **Dame**! don't pull it down." Temari scolded me.

"Do you have extra rubber band cause my hari-tie was broken in our little war." I informed.

"Ino! **Iie**, you look gorgeous if your hair's down and you look more gorgeous without glasses." Temari complimented.

"Temari-san is right, you're beautiful inside and out.." TenTen alleged with warm smile.

"..**Arigato**" I thanked her and we walked off towards cafeteria since it lunch.

We seperated ways. Temari and I are heading to cafeteria and TenTen and Lee are heading to their hang-out place.

**ililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili**

At the cafeteria, beats me, all of them are looking at me, it's like a different part of me, no eye glasses, skimpy skirt and no hair tie.

Actually I am not wearing eye glasses if I am not in school. And I am not wearing too baggy clothes either but I will never wear a skimpy clothes.

I received a lot of annoying compliments like:

'your hot!'

'cool! you should be like that everyday!'

'your gorgeous, be like that.'

'what a legs.'

And other more.

Temari dragged me in the table where the basketball team are eating bacause Temari wants to join them.

"Oi!" Temari shouted and all the basketball players turned our attention to us.

"Whoa! **Ino-san desu ka**?" Kiba inquired, he looks so surprise.

I nodded. "**Ino desu. Naze**?"I questioned him, quite confused.

"you look **shan**!" Kiba informed.

Shit! I forgot I am wearing different today.

I am trying to pull down the skirt cause I am not really comfortable.

"Ino! **Dame**!" Temari slapped my hand.

"Temari! what the hell is your problem?" I canvassed furiously.

"Don't touch your skirt." Temari ordered harshly.

"I look like a **uwakionna **in this skirt." I explicated.

"Why are you wearing that anyway?" Naruto asked me.

"It's because Ino gotten into fi---" Temari was cut by me.

"It's because Temari spilled her juice on my clothes. So yeah." I lied and grinned nervously.

"Where's Sakura-chan anyway?" I heard Naruto asked them.

"Probably fixing her broken nose." Temari whisphered but not so loud that no one can hear clearly except me.

"fixing her broken what?" Naruto inquired Temari.

"..**betsuni**.. I didn't say anything.." Temari said.

I saw my Advanced Placement Calculus teacher coming towards our table.

It's Ibiki-sensei, he's strict but he's good.

"Yamanaka, Uchiha, go to my office after dismissal." He said calmly and distant.

He's kinda creepy and scary.

The bell rung, it means lunch was over.

Our teacher in Humanities are Maito Gai, the most annoying teacher ever.

We're studying in Humanities about Law and some crap like that.

He's teaching us how to be YOUTHFUL.

Gai-sensei is a lot creepier than Ibiki-sensei in his own way!

Sigh!

The bell rung so, it's dismissal.

Oh crap! I need to go to Ibiki-sensei's office.

I head on to Ibiki-sensei's office.

Right there, I saw Sasuke standing.

"I summoned both of you, as you know, we need to join in the battle of the brains. You two have the highest average in my class. The regional Calculus quiz bee is on next 2 week from now, and two weeks after that, if you won you need to participate in national Calculus quiz bee. You two need to cooperate with each other in order to win. You both have to have private meetings with each other so you guys can study together." Ibiki-sensei informed coldly.

"**Hai**!" we answered in unison.

So, we're gonna join in Calculus quiz bee huh?

I still can hide my real identity if I join that contest it is because even though I am from the rich and wealthy family, I never been televise in public because my parents doesn't want to, they said it's for my safety.

Yamanaka is a pretty common name. So who would have thought that I am a **keishi** if I am wearing a baggy clothes and eye glasses in school.

We walked out to the sensei's office.

"When we'll meet?" I asked him.

Well that **ketsunoana** just turn his back to me.

"**TEME**! don't turn your back to me when I am speaking to you." I exclaimed at him angrily.

He stopped and I can tell his quite shock when I called him teme.

"..basically in the library after dismissal.." he answered.

"when do we start?" I inquired again.

"..today." he replied.

We went to the library.

We're sitting together, thank goodness no one can see us because there's no people around us except the librarian, Mitarashi Anko-sensei.

We're answering some problems together individually and after that we'll compare our answer something like that!

But we're kinda uncomfortable to each other.

"what did you get in the fourth problem." I consulted.

"11/4" he said.

"How so? mine is 14/9."

"x is 2 not 3." he said. I am still quite confused and recheck my answer.

After looking at it, I got it, yes, I am wrong what he said is true.

My phone rung.

"**Moshi-moshi? Ino desu**. Kaname-san? **Naze**? **Gomen**, I am at the library right now, yeah, **onegai**, don't worry 'bout me, yeah, I will gonna tell you later, sayonara." I said as I hunged up the phone.

"Yeah, I got it, my bad. what do you have for number five?" I apologized to him.

"108/7" he uttered.

"yeah I got that too, on number 6?" I asked again.

"4/3." he told me.

"**fuka**. It's -1/6. The variable was equal to 4. And you didn't eliminate the square root." I informed.

He did say nothing.

"I think I have to go now.Sayonara." I told him as I stood up.

"..hn."

I walked away and head on the parking lot.

I drove off my car towards my house.

**ililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililillililililililililililililililililililillilililililililililillililillilili'**

**TRANSLATION:**

**ichi- one/first**

**hitai- forehead**

**baka- stupid**

**keishi- heiress**

**keikoku- prostitute**

**uwakionna- slut/bimbo**

**haisha- loser**

**waruasobi- prank**

**ni- two/second**

**atamagaokashii- crazy**

**saseko- whore**

**senpai- senior**

**san- three/third**

**aibou- pal**

**yon- four/fourth**

**yoi- nice/good**

**go- five/fifth**

**hanikamiya- shy**

**roku- six/sixth**

**okashii- funny**

**hade- loud**

**kokimiyoi- smart/clever**

**makafushigi- mysterious**

**heigakusha- strategist**

**nikudzukinoyoi- fat**

**kawaii- cute**

**yutaka- rich**

**eigo- intelligent**

**rippa- handsome**

**asurechikku- athletic**

**ikasu- cool**

**Kayoubi- Tuesday**

**donburibachi- bowl**

**mazushii- poor**

**sentou- fight**

**sensou- war**

**moshi-moshi- Hello?**

s**ayonara- goodbye**

**makai- hell**

**Dame- don't/no/no good**

**Iie- no**

**Arigato- Thanks**

**Ino-san desu ka- Is that Ino-san?/Are you Ino-san?**

**Ino desu. Naze?- This is Ino. Why?**

**Shan- gorgeous**

**betsuni- nothing**

**Hai- yes**

**ketsunoana- ass/asshole**

**Moshi-moshi? Ino desu- hello? this is Ino**

**naze- why**

**gomen- sorry**

**onegai- please**

**fuka- wrong**

**ililililililillililililililililillilililililililililililillilililillililillilililililililillili**

**Ino's classes**

**First Period: GTA 2**

**Second Period: Economics**

**Third Period: Advanced Placement Calculus (Elective)**

**Fourth Period: Drama 2 (Elective**

**Fifth Period: English 4**

**Sixth Period: Humanities **

**ililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililillililililililililililililililililili**

**Author's note:**

**Please Review.**

**I am planning to put more words but some of you guys are confused.**

**If you're curious why do I know Japanese words, I am 1/4 Japanese. **

**Well I never considered myself as Japanese though, not trying to be racist but I don't like to be mixed.**

**My dad, aunties and uncles in dad's side always speaking me in Japanese if I am in Japan.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**This is for hellahpretty08 and genuineme11.**

**hellahpretty08 asked me if I could write a high school life story and I can't refused that. But before that I asked genuineme11 if that's cool and she said it is so yeah..**

**Please vote for the third guy! I don't know whose the third guy in the triangle. You guys can vote any of the guys except Chouji (a lot of people think its gross), Shikamaru (he's with Temari), Naruto (he'll end up with Sakura.)**

**Sorry if I made Sakura as an antagonist in this story. In the real life, I don't hate her, she's fine as long as she's not near with Sasuke.**

**And Itonami no Wakari is literally means "Understanding Life".. Something like that.**

**Thanks for all the reviews (even it's anonymous), favorited, added me in fave author and save my story in to story alert. Thanks.. :P**

**Aishteru!**

**Votes so far:**

**Sai-3**

**Neji-2**

**Gaara-1**

**Itachi-1**

**Sasori-1**

**SasukeXInoX?**

**Please vote!**

**No flames.**


	3. San

**Itonami no Wakari**

**Summary: She's the girl that tried to hide her identity. Suddenly, she met him that changed her life completely. And it's him that broke her heart. And after a long 6 years they met again and he put back all the pieces of her broken heart. (SasuIno) No flames and don't forget to review. **

**Ino's POV**

It's been three weeks when I transferred in this school.

It's more than a week to December, yes that's right I transferred into this school quite late.

It's been a week when Sasuke and I are meeting secretly in the library because we need to practice in the Quiz Bee.

I never saw him smiled though.

We're doing usual things, answer questions individually, and afterwards, we're gonna compare our answers.

But no one knew this meeting except Temari.

Because both of us knew that those fan-whores will beat the shit out me if they saw us studying together.

But in that week, I really admire Sasuke, but not in his looks.

Maybe because he's using his **chinou **intelligently.

But I hate him for grunting on me a lot.

I wonder if Haruno-**baka** and him are **kadzuke**.

Because that witch told every one of us that they're **kadzuke** and they will end up together, something like that.

Well because the way she look at him, it looks like her **seken** is revolving him.

So is Karin.

Both of them are Sasuke-**kikei**.

Sakura love him like Sasuke-is-my-**Kami**!

Karin love him like my-**ukiyo**-is-Sasuke.

I wonder what they found on him?

Maybe physical **mie**?

Maybe his social **kaku**?

Maybe his **rihatsu**?

Maybe because he's **asurechikku**?

Sigh. I don't know!

But at least no one knows that we're studying together.

If we see each other in class time, we're not **katari** to each other.

Haruno-baka and I got into a little arguments and I am kinda used to it.

**ililililililillililililililililillilililililililililililillilililillililillilililililililililili**

The bell rung, so that means it's dismissal.

I head on the my way to library.

I saw Sasuke standing in front of the door.

There's a sign say '**Shuuketsu**' in katana.

"Sasuke, why is it close?"

"...maybe the **shisho** is out.."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh! Why she's out?"

"..how would I know?"

"So what are we going to do now? Go **honba**?"

"..we need to **kenkyuu**, it's a week left to the **tougi**."

"Sasuke, but where?"

"...cafeteria."

"Haruno-baka is practicing cheer leading in the cafeteria.. It's gonna start a**sentou**.. She's so jealous like she's your wife."

"...any classroom?"

"Are you nuts? the classrooms were closed except for one.. And that one is the meeting place of your fan-whores.."

"...go with me in my **taku**.."

"**Kichigai**!.. what do you think people will think if I go your house? You know that they're green minded, right?"

"..no one will know.."

"Whatever, just drive and I will follow you.."

He drove off and I followed.

This is it.

A**yashiki** as I expected.

Well I am not surprise.

Not to be so show-off but I have that too.

We entered to his **yashiki**.

I am not amazed.

"Sasuke, where's your** oya**?"

"..they're not here.."

One of their maids walk towards us.

I assume it's their Majordomo.

And she spoke:

"Sasuke-**sama**,**okaerinasai**."

"...hn.."

"Sasuke-sama, your **oya** are not here, they at work.."

"...as always.."

I understand his feeling, his oya are just like my oya.

The majordomo look at me.

Well she's waiting for me to introduce myself.

"**Watashiwa Yamanaka Ino desu**."

"**Douzo yoroshiku, Sayo desu**."

"**Douzo yoroshiku. Sayo-san**."

"Do you want something to eat, Ino-hime?"

I shook my head.

"**Onegai**, don't call me Ino-**hime**, just call me, Ino-san.."

I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

Sasuke spoke:

"...follow me.."

I followed him.

We went to their living room and start studying.

"Sasuke did you get problem number 9? I don't get it, how would you do that?"

"...the answer is 4. Divide out the factor of _cos x-1, _the factor which causing the indeterminate form '0/0'."

"Oh okay, I get it."

I am now solving for number 10.

Oops. I made a **gobyuu**. I need a **keshigomu**.

I am focusing to the numbers not to the **keshigomu** and guess what?

I held his hand accidentally.

God knows it's a **henji**.

I blushed.

"**Sumimasen**."

"..here use it first.."

He said as he offered me the **keshigomu**.

"No, you use it first. It's fine, really."

He used it first and gave it to me.

"What did you get in number 10?"

"...**betsuni**.. there's no limits.."

"I got that too. We're done for today. I am gonna go now."

I said **sayonara** to him and to Sayo-san.

I went home.

It's kinda late.

It's almost night.

"Kaname-san,**tadaima**."

"Ino-hime,**okaerinasai**, what took you so long?"

"I gone to my classmate's house, sorry if I made you worry."

"Don't worry about it. Your oya are here today."

I saw my **okaasan** and **otosan** walking towards me.

"What a **kiseki**! What are you doing here? Don't you have other **kanchi**, like **itsumo**?"

I asked harshly.

My**otosan** replied:

"It's our house too."

"**Otosan**, since when? Since my birth, I never spent time with my **oya**. You're always coming home so late and you never have time for me."

I cried.

My**okaasan** answered:

"Ino, we're doing this for you."

"For me? **okaasan**, you're doing that for yourselves cause I never asked you to do that for me."

My**okaasan** slapped me on my face.

"What? That's the **shin**, right? Do you still remember when the last time we ate together in one table? Cause I can't."

I said as I ran upstairs to go to my room.

"Where's you manners? Don't walk out while I am talking to you!" I heard my **okaasan** shouted on me.

I locked inside my room.

**At my room..**

I am sitting to the floor and hugging my knees.

I just said the **shin**, right?

I never asked them to give me this luxurious life.

Now, I understand why Deidara-**niisan** went far away.

He's my older brother.

Deidara-niisan went to England because he wants to live there, far away from our**oya**. I didn't see him for 4 years.

I remember when I asked him why he left.

He just said:

"Why bother to live there, if we can't spend time with our oya."

But my oya still supporting him financially though.

He has a great life in England. He doesn't need work because the money my **oya** giving to him is enough for him to live as a **ouji**.

I heard my phone rung.

I am not in mood to answer but I have to cause it's Temari.

She'll get mad if I didn't answer her phone calls.

"**Moshi-moshi**?"

I answered her phone call and pretending that I am not crying.

"Ino? Why are you crying?"

"What are you saying? I am not crying."

"**Ino, daijoobu desu ka**?"

"**Hai, daijoobu desu**."

"Don't deny it, I know you from head to toe. What's the problem?"

"**Betsuni**."

"I am your **aibou**, right? You want me to go to your house for sleepover and tell me what's wrong?"

"**Sadaka**.."

"And Ino? **Onegai**, help me in my homework in GTA 2, okay?"

"**Sadaka**.."

Afterwards she went to my house using her car.

She went to my room directly and she saw me sitting on the floor and hugging my knees.

"INO! Why are you sulking?"

"My oya and I just argued and my **okaasan** slapped me. That's it."

"Why did you argue with them?"

"Them being an **oya** to me."

"Ino, you should have known better, you know that our **oya** are business-**kikei**."

"But why do they need to be like that?"

"It's for us."

"For us or for them?"

"Well maybe both. Ino you don't need complain especially you have a **juubun** life that anyone wants."

"**Iie**, I never had a **juubun** life because I don't have a **juubun** family."

"Oh well no one has a **juubun** life, but you has a close one."

"Why did you say that?"

"you're**kokimiyoi**,**isamashii**,**shan**,**yutaka**,**yoi** and everything."

"but to let you know, I have never been **yukai**."

"Ino, just go to rest."

"Temari,**arigato**."

"That's what our **miuchi **for."

"You need to copy my GTA 2 **shukudai**, right? It's on my **hyou**."

"**Arigato**, Ino."

After she copied my **shukudai,** we went to a nice and long rest.

**ililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililillililililililililililililililililili**

My alarm clock beeped.

It means, it's time to wake up.

"Temari, wake up, we have school today.."

"**Iie**, Ino, I am still **nemutai**.."

"**Okinodoku**."

Someone knocked the door.

I know it's Kaname-san.

"**Raikou**.."

"**Ohayou gozaimasu**, Ino-**hime**, Temari-**hime**.. Here's your food."

"**Arigato**.."

Temari and I said in unison.

"Just call me if you need something.."

Kaname told us as she walked off.

Temari and I ate our food.

"Temari use the bathroom on the guest room.."

"**Sadaka**."

After we took a bath and got dressed.

"So who's car are we gonna use? is it mine or yours?"

She asked.

"Maybe we ride on separate car because I am gonna go to the library after class to meet Sasuke."

"It's fine Ino, I want to go with you in the library to bug Uchiha."

"Oh okay.. Just leave your car here and let's just use mine.."

She said nothing but she agreed.

We rode on my car and drove off to the school.

**At school..**

We're now at the parking lot, parking my car, obviously.

Since it's Wednesday, I need to go my odd periods.

Sigh. First Period in the morning, I will see that Haruno-baka.

God! I hate her.

In First period, she's right there.

Glaring at me for unknown reason.

Well, I could careless about those filthy glare of her.

After first period, it's nutrition.

Temari and I bought a cake and a juice.

We sit at the empty table beside Sasuke's group's table.

Temari and I are now eating the cake.

Haruno-baka came toward us and then guess what?

We're now center of attention... and maybe attraction too.

A lot of eyes are looking at us even basketball team.

She spilled her juice to my clothes PURPOSELY.

"Oops. My hand slipped, sorry.."

She said as they laughed.

My uniform is wet and sticky because of the juice, obviously.

I stood up in front of her.

I picked up Kiba's cake.

The cake is still whole, untouched.

I throw the cake purposely on her face.

"Oops.**Gomenasai**, my hand slipped too."

People laugh harder.

"hey, why did you that to my cake?"

Kiba asked me.

I pulled out my wallet and give him my credit card.

"Here, buy how many cakes do you want.."

He took it.

Well my credit card is unlimited.

"**Kono ama**! **Nani-yo anta**?!"

Haruno-**baka** shouted/asked at me, furiously.

I just smiled at her.

"You're asking who am I? That's for you to decide. You? Who are you besides having the biggest **hitai** on the campus?"

"Yamanaka, You have no rights to do this to me, since you're just poor!"

"Oh yeah? Since when you have a rights to pick on people you don't like, huh?"

I asked back. If she's basing everything on the social status, I wonder what would she say if she found out my real identity. I am sure she's gonna kiss my ass.

"**Temë no shitta koto ka**!"

She exclaimed very angrily.

"**Damatte-yo!**! You don't know me."

"I hate you so bad!"

She exclaimed again.

"What a coincidence, I hate you too so bad. Isn't that cool?"

She just walked off with Kin and Tayuya.

People laughed so harder.

I heard Karin shouted:

"**Sugoi**! Yamanaka, nice job!"

People stared at me.

"**Jiro jiro minai-deyo**!"

I ordered so loud.

I walked out and Temari followed me too.

I headed on the parking lot.

"Ino, where are you going?"

"I am going somewhere. Thanks to Haruno-baka, my day was ruined."

"Since my car is in your house, I am gonna go with you."

"**Sadaka**."

**ililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililillililililililililililililililililili**

While driving, I am so damn angry and pissed!

Temari and I are chatting.

"So Ino where do we go?"

"I have no idea."

"Ino, we should go to the mall today."

"No, I don't wanna go in the mall."

"Nani?"

"maybe let's go to the beach."

"But I don't have my bathing suit."

"Me neither."

"So how are we gonna swim if we don't have swimsuits, huh?"

"I just wanna look at the view.. it makes me so calm.."

"Fine, I gave up. So which beach are we gonna go?"

"It's our family resort built a year ago."

"For real? That would be so DAMN cool!"

"That resort was my **oya**'s birthday present to me last year."

"I never knew that you have a resort nearby here.. well maybe because you got a lot of properties."

"Correction, it's my **oya**'s not mine."

"well it is counted as yours too. Because you're gonna inherit that properties, right? Only yours."

"For your info, I have a brother. His name is Deidara."

"I know that. But your **oya** never claimed him as their child, right? Since he went to other country and live there. So probably your **oya** will give you everything.."

"My oya keep on supporting Deidara-niisan even though he's far away. Andniisan and I never had an interest in their money nor properties."

"You're so unique.. that made you so.. special, Ino."

"What do you mean? Am I gonna take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Maybe both. That means you're not greedy, of course it is a compliment.. But in the other hand that means you're retarded because you don't care about the properties so,, that's an insult.."

"yeah right, we're here."

I parked my car.

"**SUGOI**!" Temari said.

One of the staff welcomed us.

"Yamanaka-hime, I am so happy you visited your resort."

"Arigato, this is my best friend, Sabaku Temari."

He just bowed at her.

"**Douzo yoroshiku, **Temari-hime."

"Indeed." Temari replied.

"Ino-hime, how long you'll stay here?"

"I would leave before noon."

Temari objected.

"But Ino, I wanna stay here until tomorrow. This place is like paradise."

"We have school tomorrow if you hadn't remember."

"Ino, tomorrow is a holiday, it's **Kinr****ō kansha no hi**."

"Oh I forgot, tomorrow is 23rd of November, right?"

"Yeah, so we could stay?"

"..**sadaka**.."

"Ino you're the best of the best." she said as she hugged me so tight.

"Temari, I can't.. breath."

"Gomen, I just gotten so damn excited."

"Temari, I could tell. Tell to your oya that you'll spend the night here."

"Ino, why bother? They doesn't care. They're not even coming home."

"Tell to your brothers at least."

"Fine, I am gonna call Gaara."

She dialed Gaara's number and informed me it's ringing.

"Gaara? yeah, I won't go home today, okay?... Ino and I are in the resort... Where are you anyway?... you're at home?... Why are you at home, isn't suppose to be in school?... Something happened so you went out early?... Cool... This resort is Yamanaka's property... Yeah... 78 miles away from our school... Yeah... You know this place?... uh huh.. uh huh... Okay, bye.."

Temari hung up her phone.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"The basketball team and the cheerleaders are going here with Karin.."

"Temari, you are not serious."

"I am sorry, cause the basketball team, cheerleaders and Karin are in our house right now. and they need to relax for the next game. so yeah, sumimasen."

I sigh heavily.

"Temari, I am fine but I am just afraid that they'll discover that I am the owner of this resort and my disguising plan would be ruined so bad."

"Promise, they won't know about it."

"I believe in you. Let's go to the hotel now, and I would take the best room in this resort."

"You should be. You're the owner, right?"

"So you want to share room with me?"

"Of course, Ino, unless you want to share room with Haruno."

"Over my dead body, hell no!"

"So can we buy a swim suit somewhere here?"

"Iie, you don't need to pay anything, it's my resort, we have mall here, feel free to get all you wanted."

I smiled at her.

"you really is the best, Ino."

"Arigatou. Let's go.. "

We went at the shopping center and bought all the things we needed to buy.

We bought bathing suits and clothes, chips and crackers, meats and fishes to grill, water and vegies, in case some of them are vegetarian.

After an hour, we saw 5 cars parked.

Indeed, it's them.

"hey!" Temari shouted as we run towards them.

I saw Sasuke, Haruno-baka, Kin and Tayuya standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Sakura.

"Who told you that I can't go here? Is this yours?" she inquired me.

Temari smirked and ready to answer her question but before she can answer I cut her out.

"Temari, hold it." I ordered as I walked away bumping Haruno-baka's shoulder to mine purposely.

"This would be a good vacation." I heard Temari commented loudly.

**ililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililillililililililililililililililililili**

**TRANSLATION:**

**chinou- brain**

**baka- stupid/idiot**

**kadzuke- dating**

**seken- world**

**kikei- freak/s**

**Kami- God**

**ukiyo- life**

**mie- appearance**

**kaku- status**

**rihatsu- intelligence**

**asurechikku- athletic.**

**katari- talking**

**Shuuketsu- close**

**shisho- librarian**

**honba- home**

**kenkyuu- study**

**tougi- contest**

**sentou- fight**

**taku- house**

**Kichigai!- You're crazy**

**yashiki- mansion**

**oya- parents**

**sama- master**

**okaerinasai- welcome home.**

**Watashiwa Yamanaka Ino desu- I am Yamanaka Ino.**

**Douzo yoroshiku, Sayo desu- Nice to meet you. I'm Sayo.**

**Douzo yoroshiku. Sayo-san.- Nice to meet you, Ms. Sayo.**

**Onegai- please**

**hime- princess**

**gobyuu- mistake**

**keshigomu- eraser**

**henji- accident**

**Sumimasen- sorry**

**betsuni- nothing**

**sayonara- goodbye**

**tadaima- I am home**

**okaasan- mom**

**otosan- dad**

**kiseki- miracle**

**kanchi- business**

**itsumo- always**

**shin- truth**

**niisan- older brother**

**ouji- prince**

**Moshi-moshi- Hello?**

**Ino, daijoobu desu ka- Ino are you okay?**

**Hai, daijoobu desu- Yes, I am fine.**

**Sadaka- sure**

**juubun- perfect**

**kokimiyoi- smart**

**isamashii- brave**

**shan- beautiful/gorgeous**

**yutaka- rich**

**yoi- good/nice**

**yukai- happy**

**miuchi- friends**

**shukudai- homework**

**hyou- bag**

**Arigato- thanks.**

**iie- no**

**nemutai- sleepy**

**Okinodoku- too bad**

**Raikou- enter**

**Gomenasai- sorry/ I am sorry.**

**Kono ama- You bitch!**

**Nani-yo anta- who do you think you are?**

**hitai- forehead**

**Temë no shitta koto ka- None of your fuckin' business!**

**Damatte-yo- shut up**

**Sugoi- awesome/amazing**

**Kinr****ō kansha no hi****- Labour Thanksgiving Day (it's celebrating every 23rd of November)**

**ililililililillililililililililillilililililililililililillilililillililillilililililililillili**

**Ino's classes**

**First Period: GTA 2**

**Second Period: Economics**

**Third Period: Advanced Placement Calculus (Elective)**

**Fourth Period: Drama 2 (Elective**

**Fifth Period: English 4**

**Sixth Period: Humanities**

**ililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililillililililililililililililililililili**

**Author's note:**

**Please Review.**

**I am planning to put more words but some of you guys are confused.**

**If you're curious why do I know Japanese words, I am 1/4 Japanese.**

**Well I never considered myself as Japanese though, not trying to be racist but I don't like to be mixed.**

**My dad, aunties and uncles in dad's side always speaking me in Japanese if I am in Japan.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**This is for hellahpretty08 and genuineme11.**

**hellahpretty08 asked me if I could write a high school life story and I can't refused that. But before that I asked genuineme11 if that's cool and she said it is so yeah..**

**Sorry if I made Sakura as an antagonist in this story. In the real life, I don't hate her, she's fine as long as she's not near with Sasuke.**

**And****Itonami no Wakari**** is literally means "Understanding Life".. Something like that.**

**Thanks for all the reviews (even it's anonymous), favorited, added me in fave author and save my story in to story alert. Thanks.. :P**

**Please Don't Flame the pairings.**

**Literally Japanese people are not using question mark but I have to so you guys won't be more confused.**

**And tell me guys if you want to see more japanese words/phrase/sentence because a LOT of people are sending me a PM and said that my Japanese is impressive but they can't understand or confused. So am i gonna make it less or more?**

**Please tell me. ;O**

**Aishteru!**

**Please vote for the third guy! I don't know whose the third guy in the triangle. You guys can vote any of the guys except Chouji (a lot of people think its gross), Shikamaru (he's with Temari), Naruto (he'll end up with Sakura.), Deidara (he's Ino's brother in this story, my friend requested that.), any Akatsuki members except Itachi and Sasori (even though I don't like those pairings but people voted it.), Senseis (it's gross).**

**Votes so far:**

**Sai-4**

**Neji-5**

**Gaara-4**

**Itachi-4**

**Sasori-4**

**SasukeXInoX?**

**Please vote!**

**No flames.**


	4. Yon

**Itonami**** no ****Wakari**

**Summary: ****She's**** the girl that tried to hide her identity. Suddenly, she met him that changed her life completely. ****And**** it's him that broke her heart. ****And**** after a long 6 years they met again and he put back all the pieces of her broken heart. (****SasuIno****) No flames and ****don't**** forget to review.**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"This would be a good vacation." I heard Temari commented loudly.

I walked out. All of them are looking to me.

Temari followed me.

I heard Temari warned Haruno-baka.

"Haruno, if I were you, watch your mouth."

We entered to our room.

Temari spoke:

"**Sugoi**! Ino, this room is **koudai**." (**Koudai**** -** Amazing)

"...kind of"

I put back my eye glasses cause it's disguising time again.

"Ino! **Dame-****yo**! Don't put back the glasses." (**Dame-****yo**** -** You shouldn't do that)

"They're here. I need to do this."

"**Wakaranai**. Why do you need to hide your real identity? What's so bad to be a **keishi**?" (**Wakaranai**** -** I don't understand, **keishi** - heiress)

"I wanted to be respect not because I am a **keishi**, I wanted to be respect because I am."

"**Wakatta**. But I beg you, don't wear those glasses." (**W****akatta**** -** I understand)

"Fine."

I removed my glasses.

"Let's change to bathing suits. They're now swimming in the beach."

I looked outside the window and saw them swimming and some of them are playing beach ball.

I am wearing a purple two-piece with shorts.

And Temari too, she's wearing a yellow swimsuit.

"Temari, we forgot to buy a sun block."

"Yeah. But I think Haruno has a sun block, we can have some sun block from her."

"You're kidding me, over my dead body; I'd rather to have sunburns than to ask her for some sun block."

"I figured that out. I am going to ask Gaara if he brought one."

Temari dialed Gaara's number.

"Oh Gaara, yeah... **Onegai**... we forgot to buy sun blocks... yeah... what color is your bag? The red one? Oh... okay... what's your room number? 234... fine... **S****ayonara**." (**Onegai**** -** please, **sayonara -** bye)

After she hung up the phone she turned to me and say:

"Gaara has one. Can you get it for me?"

"Why would I get it? You get it."

"But Ino, I need to fix my hair first."

"Fine."

"Gaara's room is...uh... 243...it's on the red bag..."

"Fine I am gonna go now."

* * *

I went to second floor and looked for 243. 

There it is.

I didn't bother to knock cause I know Gaara wasn't there cause he's outside, playing beach ball.

The door is close but it isn't lock.

I opened the door and entered.

I saw Sasuke lying in the bed while reading.

"**Nanda-****yo**?" He asked me. (**Nanda-****yo**** -** What do you want?)

And he stared at me like I am a dirty whore.

I looked at myself. I forgot that I am just wearing a two-piece swimsuit with shorts.

"Is this Gaara's room cause I need to get something from his bag?"

"...getting what?"

"A sun block."

"...His room is on the other side."

"This is 243, right?"

"...his room is 234."

I blushed.

"**Gomenasai**." (**Gomenasai** - I am sorry)

I was ready to go outside as he stopped me.

I looked at him.

"**Nani**?" (**Nani** - What?)

"...We need to study; it's less than a week for the **tougi**." (**tougi**** -** competition)

"**Kichigai**! I refused." (**Kichigai** - You are crazy!)

"...You have no choice."

"**Yada**!" (**Y****ada**** - **no way!)

"...We have to..."

"You didn't bring your calculus books here, did you?"

"...I did."

"Fine but... after 10 problems, I am outta' here."

"...Deal."

We started answering those annoying problems.

"Sasuke, what do you have for the third problem?"

"...-7/22."

"Oh okay. Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you not having fun with them instead of reading books here... alone?"

"...I need silence."

"You should make me go back to my room first, y'know, I need to at least change my outfit, I am just wearing a swimsuit with short, it's kinda uncomfortable especially I am in guy's room."

"...if I let you, you would run away."

"You didn't trust me, did you?"

"...I do trust no one."

"What did you get for number 10?"

"...51/8..."

"I got that too... I finished up to 10 problems, can I go now?"

"...Hn..."

I stood up.

My flip-flops are so slippery that's why I slipped.

Thank God, Sasuke caught me... but he's out of balance that's why I still fell in the floor...with him.

He's on top of me. His right hand is supporting my head.

The door opened, revealing Temari, Haruno-baka and Karin.

All of them were shocked.

"I-ino." Temari started pointing at me.

I noticed that our position is quite awkward. And I blushed so furious.

I pushed Sasuke away.

"**Yariman**!" Sakura and Karin shouted at me in unison. (**Yariman**** -** You whore!)

"Ino what are you doing with Uchiha? Why you guys in the floor? Why not in bed? And you should at least lock the door if you guys are doing _something_."

"You misunderstood it. I just fell back and he caught me and he was out of balance."

Sasuke is just quiet.

"**Honto**?" Karin asked with I-don't-in-believe-you tone. (**H****onto**** -** Really?)

"Sasuke, say something,**c****hikusho**!" (**chikusho** - dammit!)

"…Hn..."

"Yamanaka, you're a **yoku****iu-****yo**!" Haruno-baka exclaimed angrily. (**yoku****iu-yo**** -** bullshit)

I walked out and Temari followed me.

I went into our room.

"Ino? **D****aijoubu****desu**** ka**?" (**D****aijoubu****desu**** ka - **Are you okay?)

I wiped my tears.

"**D****aijoubou**." (**D****aijobou** - I'm fine)

"I believe in you, don't worry about it."

"**Arigato**." (**A****rigato** - thank you)

"Did you see Haruno and Karin's expression, it's like it's the end of their world."

Temari laughed.

I just smiled.

"It's dinner y'know. I am so damn starving." she told me.

I nodded and we went downstairs into dining room.

* * *

The dining room has a pool on it. 

"The foods look delicious." Temari commented.

All of them are on the table already.

Karin and Sakura glaring at me to death.

I took a seat on Sasuke's side because it's the only seat that is available.

"**Itadaikimasu**!" (**Itadaikimasu** – It's in Japanese culture to say that word before you eat)

"The food is so yummy." The Chouji guy said.

Well he eats a lot.

While eating I saw someone coming toward us.

I choked my food.

And that someone is my **otosan**. (**O****tosan** - father)

"Temari, my **otosan'**s here. Tell him that I ain't here."

I whispered to her and she nodded.

I stood up and went in under the table immidiately.

I heard my **otosan** questioned Temari.

"Temari, where's Ino?"

"**Oji-sama**, nice to meet you. Ino just left, she's gonna go to the...the other hotel cause...she had figured out that you were here... maybe...maybe you should...leave her alone... cause... she doesn't wanna see you...because of last...night..." Temari said in nervous tone but I can tell she's trying not to be nervous. (Oji-sama - **uncle**)

"Is that so?"

"**Hai**..." (**Hai**** -** Yes)

"Tell her **sumimasen** for me..." (**sumimasen**** -** sorry)

"I would tell her."

"**Domo**..." (**D****omo - **Thanks)

I could tell my **otosan** left.

I revealed myself from hiding under the table.

"Temari, **arigatou**, if you excuse me, I am gonna go to the room now... I don't feel like eating no more. And I wanna be alone... You can have the whole room, I am gonna take another room."

Temari nodded.

I went to booking section of the resort and asked for another room.

I have new room at the fifth floor.

I tried to sleep but I can't.

I love my **otosan**, it's just that I don't wanna see him because of what happened last night.

My **okaasan**, I used to love her but now, I hate her guts completely!

**Okaasan**thought that I like luxurious thing like she do! (**O****kaasan**** -** mother)

And **okaasan** thought that I was her puppet.

I can't sleep.

I looked at the clock and it's 3:30 in the morning.

Maybe nice walk on the beach won't be that bad; that's why I went outside to go to have a walk.

* * *

I went to the beach to have some nice walk. 

I saw someone sitting in the sand alone.

I walked up to _her_.

As I getting closer, I figured out it was a guy with long dark brown hair not a woman.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked him.

"Cause I want to."

He's Hyuuga Neji, one of the basketball player. We barely talk.

Actually he barely to anyone.

"Oh okay."

"You own this place, right."

He asked me unexpectedly, well not really, his tone is as if he's stating the fact.

"Are you asking me or your pointing out the fact?"

"Both." He said.

"Learn how to use question mark."

I responded.

"Learn to answer immediately."

He answered.

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling you're hiding something, Yamanaka."

He told me emphasizing my last name.

"What are you, a psychic?"

"You pretended."

"Pretended what?"

"That you are not a **keishi**." (**k****eishi** – heiress)

"Do I need to tell you why?"

"You're not obliged to."

"You know how to keep a secret, don't you?"

"I am not a big-mouth type person."

"Neji, right? How do you know that I am a **keishi**?"

"I saw your **oya** once attended my **oji-sama**s birthday, my **oji****-sama** introduced me to your **oya**and when your **otosan** went here looking for you, I recognized that it's him." (**oya** - parents, **oji****-sama**** -** uncle)

"So who's your **oji****-sama**?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Oh. He's one of my **otosan'**s friend. I thought he's your **otosan**, you guys look alike a lot."

"My **otosa****ma** died in plane crash when I was 3. And **ojisama**s taking care of me, **ojisama** and **otosa****ma** were twins."

"**Sumimasen**."

I said.

"It's not your fault."

I giggled.

"At last, I talked to you,."

"...Hn..."

"It's fun to be with you. You're funny. Since we're now friends, why don't you get my cell phone number?"

"**Achi****ike-yo**." (**Achi****ike-yo**** -**Get lost!)

"**Damatte-yo** You're so mean, I am just kidding, I am not a type of woman who'll give my cell phone number to a guy. I'll wait for him to ask me." (**Damatte-yo** - shut up)

"...Whatever..."

He gave me his cell phone.

"Why are you giving me your phone?"

"Store your number."

"What the heck, you really are funny, aren't you? Just a minute ago you said 'get lost' to me when I was kidding about the cell phone number."

I gave him my phone too.

"Neji, you too, store your number, for me to sure that you won't prank call me, I am not answering private calls."

"I am not that kind of low-class person that will prank call you..."

"**Shitteru**, I was just kidding again. Have you even heard the word joke? Jeez." (**S****hitteru**** -** I know)

He stood up.

"You're gonna go back to your room?"

I asked. Staring at the beach.

"...**I****ie**..." (**I****ie** - no )

"So where are you going?"

"I am getting something to drink."

"What are you getting?"

"...Coffee..."

"Can you get me one too?"

He nodded and walked up.

"**Domo**." (**D****omo -** thanks)

"INO! INO! Where are you?" Someone called me loudly.

I figured out it was Temari.

"Temari, I am here!" I waved to her.

She runs towards me.

"Where have you been? I went to your new room and you weren't there, you made me worried a lot."

"I can't sleep so I decided to walk and I saw Neji so I joined up to him and we kind of talked. Sorry for making you worried."

"You're with Hyuuga?"

"Uhuh. Actually he already knows the truth about my identity."

"How?"

"He knew my **otosan**. But he told me he won't tell anyone so it's fine."

"Oh okay, where's Hyuuga?"

"Getting something to drink."

"I have something to tell you!" Temari said excitedly.

"What happened?"

"I like someone."

"Who? Tell me!"

"I like Nara! The strategist of the basketball team."

"How? Why? I mean why so sudden?"

"It's because I was looking for you, right? Then I went to your new room in the fifth floor and your door was locked and I was banging the door and the person's in the other room went out because he was annoyed to me because I was banging the door. And I told him I am looking for you and he offered me some help. That's why; he's so sweet even though he's a lazy ass."

"**Kami**, Temari, calm down, if he's still looking for me? Where's he?" (**Kami** - God)

"Speaking of him, I don't know. Well maybe, I am going to look for him."

"I am gonna stay here with Neji, okay?"

"Oh sure, **ja****na**..." (**ja****na** - later)

She said and run off excitedly.

And I saw Neji coming towards me with two coffees.

"Here."

"**Arigatou**."

We sit to the sand.

"Neji?"

"...hm?"

"Have you ever felt that you rather to be poor but you have a complete and happy family than you are so rich but you have a not-so-good family... which makes you sad?"

He shook his head and said:

"...Try to be happy where you are."

"But Neji, you can't fool yourself."

"...**W****akatta**..." (**W****akatta**** -** I understand)

"I want to get it to the point... let's be friends... after all you knew 'bout my identity..."

"...Hn..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

I stood up.

"I am gonna go now. **Domo**. Are you gonna stay here?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your room?"

"217."

"Oh okay. **Sayonara**."

* * *

I started to walked out to went back to my room. 

I entered to the elevator cause I am too lazy to use stairs.

As I am in the elevator, it stopped at 2nd floor.

The elevator opened and Sasuke entered.

Here you go again, an awkward silence because of what happened not so long time ago.

It's fifth floor, the elevator's door opened, as I stepped out he hold my arm.

I looked at him.

"**Ge-ge**?" I spoke with anger at my voice. (**Ge-****ge** - what?)

"Let's meet tomorrow at my house to study."

"**Baka-ja****nai**! Don't talk to me anymore! You owe me an apology because of earlier." I said as I jerked off my arm. (**Baka****- ****ja****nai** - You are stupid!)

I stepped out.

I hate him.

I head on my room.

And slept.

* * *

My phone rings... 

I looked at my phone.

It's Temari.

I answered the phone call sleepily.

"**Moshi-moshi**?"... It's early... Yeah... Can I just go there later? Please... I barely slept... yeah... I know... please... fine... yeah. You people are now swimming? Fine..." (**Moshi-moshi** - Hello?)

I stared at the clock, it's 9:32am.

Sigh. I got up from bed and washed my face and changed my clothes to a tee shirt and short, underneath my clothes are my swimsuits.

I tied my hair leaving some of my bangs.

I went downstairs and head on the beach.

"INO! **Ohayo**!" Temari shouted as she waved her hands. (**Ohayo -** Morning!)

I sat down beside Neji.

"Hey, **ohayo**! Why you're not joining them?" I asked him.

"...Hn..."

"I know you will grunt."

Not so far away, I saw Sasuke, sipping some coconut juice while reading some book.

I heard Neji spoke:

"You like Uchiha, don't you?"

"I'd rather die. I hate him."

I said as I crossed my arms.

I stood up and went to Gaara.

"Hey, can I borrow your sun block?"

I asked Gaara.

"Here."

He said as he gave me his sun block.

"**Arigato**." I said as I went back to Neji.

"Hey! Here!" I throw the sun block to Neji.

"...What's this for?"

"Put some and let's swim."

"...Heck no."

"You will swim."

"...Make me..."

He dared.

"Is that a challenged?"

"...You decide."

I get the sun block from Neji.

I removed my tee shirt revealing my swimsuit in front of Neji.

I put some sun block on me.

"Like it or not you will swim, Hyuuga Neji."

"...I will?"

"Yes. You will."

"Give me a good reason why I will swim."

I removed my hair tie.

"I want you to enjoy this awesome life."

"...Oh yeah?"

"Oh I know why?! The almighty Hyuuga Neji can't swim!"

"...What was that?"

"You can't swim."

"...Are you mocking me, Yamanaka?"

"You think so?"

"...Get lost, Yamanaka."

"Okay, let's play a game."

"...Heh, sure, you choose the game, Yamanaka."

I thought about something that Neji sucks, well he sucks asking a question.

"Fine. I will ask you a question and your answer must be a question too, and vice versa. The first one, who'll answer without a question mark: loses."

"And what are the consequences?"

"If I won, you will swim. If you won, do what you want."

"...Call!"

The game begins.

I was the first one:

"Why don't you wanna swim?"

"...Why would you care?"

"Is it bad that I care?"

"...Why don't you swim alone?"

"Maybe, I don't wanna?"

"...Why me?"

"Because maybe I think you're hot?"

"Get Lost!"

"Oh Neji, I won, I was just kidding in the last one. You will swim with me. You have no choice."

"...Fine."

"I will see you later. I am gonna ask Temari if she'll come."

I went to Temari, well she's with Shikamaru.

They are alone.

"Temari, wanna swim?" I asked.

She excused me and talk to me privately.

"Ino, **Watashitachi-dake-ni****shite-yo**!" (**Watashitachi-dake-ni****shite-yo** - Leave us alone.)

"**Sumanai**. **Ja****na**!" (**Sumanai**** -**Pardon me, **Ja****na**- see you later)

I run off. I am so happy for Temari.

She likes him a lot. Go for it, Temari!

I went back to Neji.

I saw him, half-naked; well he wears shorts up to his knees.

"Ready?"

"...Hn..."

Naruto and Kiba walk towards us.

"Hey Neji, are you going to swim?" Naruto asked, amazed.

"...Isn't it obvious?" Neji replied, annoyed.

"Neji, this is surely miracle." Kiba said, amazed like Naruto.

"Ino, you look so hot with that swimsuit and your hair is down." Naruto complimented.

"Thanks... I guess."

"Naruto, we should tag along with Neji and Ino." Said Kiba.

"Wait, let's ask Sasuke-**teme** too!" Naruto alleged excitedly. (**T****eme**** -** Son of a bitch or bastard)

I can't say anything. Hope he won't tag along.

Naruto went to Sasuke and dragged him to us.

"Hey, look **teme** will come along too..." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at me.

I spoke out:

"**Baka**** ka**... **Kochi ****minai-deyo**!" (**Baka**** ka**... **Kochi ****minai-deyo**** - **Stupid asshole... don't look at me...)

Naruto and Kiba laughed.

"Wow, Ino, you must be a legend, call Sasuke a stupid asshole… its classic..." Naruto commented.

"Oh wait, Ino here's your credit card; I forgot to give you this." Kiba said to me as he gave me my credit card. (Remember? Look at the last chapter to figure it out.)

"Oh okay."

Sakura and Karin went to us.

"Sasuke-kun, is this whore, still whoring you, huh?" Karin asked.

"Heh, you wish!" I said back.

"**Burakumin**... back off" Haruno-baka said. (**Burakumin**** - **Low class, poor)

I smirked.

"**Namaiki****iun-ja****naiyo**!" I said and walked out. (**Namaiki****iun-ja****naiyo****- **Don't be so cocky.)

I decided to go home before I beat their shits.

I went back to Temari.

"Temari, we're going home."

"**Demo**…" (**Demo -**But)

"No buts! Thanks to Sasuke's fan whores, we will go home early."

"Where are they?!" Temari exclaimed ready to start a fight.

"**Ochitsuite**! Let's just go." (**O****chitsuite** – Calm down)

"Fine."

We went to our room and packed our things.

After that we head on to my car and drove off to go home.

* * *

**Author's note: This is ****important**

**Sorry if ****I****didn't**** update soon.**

**NEJI won as a third ****person**

**Please Review.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**This is for hellahpretty08 and genuineme11.**

**hellahpretty08**** asked me if I could write a high school life story and I can't refused that. ****But**** before that I asked genuineme11 if that's cool and she said it is so yeah...**

**Sorry if I made Sakura as an antagonist in this story.**** In the real life, I ****don't**** hate her, she's fine as long as she's not near with Sasuke.**

**And****Itonami**** no ****Wakari**** is literally means "Understanding Life"... Something ****like**** that.**

**No flames.**

**I am writing this story at my dad's phone, it's exactly like a laptop ****cause**** my laptop doesn't have a**** connection. Sorry if ****it's**** suck-****ish**

**Please ****don't**** be a dickhead and flame me because you can't understand Japanese. ****It's**** annoying.**

**There's**** a person that reviewed this story in anonymous that flamed me but I deleted his/her reviewed because it's disgusting and too racist.**

**This is his/****her**** reviewed, I saved it:**

_**Hey you stupid Japanese, your **__**Japanese**__** is stupid, no one can understand you. **__**Japanese people**__** are stupid, they are dumb that **__**can't**__** pronoun**__**ce English properly. They are **__**--**____** I hate you. You suck. **__**You**__** --**_


End file.
